


Jealousy Huh?

by lilbuztahs



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: BBS, Banana Bus Squad - Freeform, Cons, Feelings, Gay, Jealousy, Lets get dumb buckaroos, M/M, Multi-chap, Mutual Pinning, Possibly other ships?, Videoblogging, YouTubers - Freeform, evan FEELS things, jon is just trying to have a good time with friends, main is H2OVanoss, oblivious bois, pinning, really gay, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbuztahs/pseuds/lilbuztahs
Summary: Some people say they don’t get jealous. Evan could not get jealous, even if he wanted to...Evan was not a jealous person. Maybe it was the canadian in him that suppressed any sort of wrath in this body but Evan could hardly ever find it in himself to be jealous in the past.





	1. It Burns

**Author's Note:**

> I’m real rusty. Forgive me mother for I have S I N N E D.

Some people say they don’t get jealous. Evan could not get jealous, even if he wanted to...

Evan was not a jealous person. Maybe it was the canadian in him that suppressed any sort of wrath in this body but Evan could hardly ever find it in himself to be jealous in the past.

This of course caused some conflict in his previous relationships, they assumed that because Even wouldn’t get upset when people approached them, that he just didn’t love them enough. Which, was not true, just because he didn’t go running around punching every person that approached his significant other didn’t mean that it didnt hurt the same when they eventually broke up with him.

However, despite Evan’s jealous-less streak there seemed to be only one exception. His best friend H2ODelirious.

Evan discovered this one day while recording for his channel. Evan, Delirious, Ohm, and Mini had all bundled together in a group call, jumping into a game of prop-hunt. They split up the teams evenly, Evan being paired with Ohmwrecker instead of Delirious for once. Evan didn’t really mind, enjoying chasing after his psychotic friend almost as much as hiding with him.

However, halfway through the recording, with Evan and Ohm as the seekers. Ohm had seemed to find Delirious and was thoroughly teasing him. Delirious was yelling and stuttering for mercy from the disturbing grey mascot, and something inside Evan felt uncomfortable. Like a fire being lit in his stomach. Or the sound of fingernails on a chalkboard. Like he was somehow angry that he was not the one to get to Delirious first. Evan couldn’t quite describe it but he felt wrong, and ended up snapping out to Ohm asking where Delirious was hiding, covering it up afterwards saying he wanted to see how Del fucked up again.

Ever since that day, Evan noticed it more and more, a burning in his gut, An anger he would let slip every once in a while. Something that he still grasped to understand. It was unnerving and when it happened one too many time he decided to contact Moo. Fidgeting on his computer, Evan tried to get all of his feelings into one place so he could properly explain it to his friend. His computer dinged at him before he could press the call button.

Batcoon: whats up dude?

Jarred from his thoughts, Evan felt a wash of calm run over him. Not even realizing that he was feeling anxious in the first place. Evan looked at the time, realizing that it was only 3am. Probably a good thing that Del, interrupted him. He decided to take a break from his thoughts, and instead respond to his friend.

Evan: not much, what are you doing awake rn? Its like 3am right now???

Batcoon: 3am? Dude, its 6am over here XD

Evan: shit, yeah. Forgot about time zones for a moment...

Batcoon: XD

Batcoon: but now that you’ve exposed yourself, what are you doing awake?

Evan: nm, just editing a video

Evan: listening to music

Evan: the usual

Batcoon: sounds dumb

Batcoon: me and toonz are going to go see black panther later today :3c

There it was again, the gross burning in his stomach. An annoyance that seemed to appear when things like this happened. Evan grumbled.

Evan: why tho?

Batcoon: what? are you jealousssssss?? XD

Then it hit Evan. Was he jealous? No. He couldn’t be. He’s never been jealous before, and if he was. Why for Delirious?

Evan: no, like. Why would anybody as cool as toonz want to be seen with a loser like you :P

Batcoon: XD You dick! N’e way, gootta make breakfast and feed the puppo

Evan: Alright, see ya dude

Batcoon: see ya later owlboy

Evan sat back confused, is he jealous? He didn’t think so... Then again, he’s never really known what jealousy is or how it feels. He decides to just send a text to Moo and talk to him later in day about it. For now, he’s going to go to sleep.

* * *

 

Evan wakes up to his phone buzzing beside his head. Groggily he picks it up, placing it beside his ear and mumbling into the other line.

“Hey Ev. You wanted to talk?” The familiar crackle of Brock’s voice tumbles through the receiver. Evan decides to grumble instead of any legible words. His exhaustion overtaking any sort of sense he wants to make.

“I’m guessing I caught you in the middle of a nap.” He hears Brock chuckle through the other end.

“Whu time is it?” Evan slurs, letting his eyes adjust to the patterns on his ceiling.

“About.... 3 in the afternoon. Why?” Brock responds calmly. Evan just groans.

“Missed my workout time...” He drags a hand across his face.

“Hate to interrupt your complaining, but is there something you wanted to talk with me about?” Moo injected. Evan just nodded, before realizing that Brock couldn’t see him anyway so the nod meant nothing.

“I’ve been feeling things recently...” Evan continued

“ _Things_?” Moo joked.

“Shut up” Evan chuckled. “I don’t know how to explain it,,, It’s like this new feeling I’ve never felt before and I don’t really know what to do about it cause its really unpleasant.”

“Start with how it felt, and when it happened, I could try to identify what it may be.” Moo supplied. Evan nodded again.

“It’s like, a burn, like throwing back a shot of whiskey, but its only unpleasant. It’s not comforting. It’s a burning in the back of my throat and in my chest. It makes me angry? It makes me irritable, wanting to snap at any and everybody nearby.”

Moo makes an acknowledging noise, urging Evan forward. Evan gulps. Now the part that makes him nervous to reveal.

“It all started one day when I was recording a video with Del, Ohm, and Mini. We were just playing and having our normal banter, but at some point Ohm got Del cornered and was teasing him like they usually do to one another. Nothing too particular or weird, but I felt the burn, it seemed to hit me out of nowhere and,,, and I-I dunno. It was weird and I snapped a little at Ohm, and I didn’t know why I did.”

Moo was quiet.

“At first I though that maybe I just had one too many all-nighters, and that it was finally catching up to me. The crankiness settling in, but once it happened more after that first day. I realized it was this new thing, something I didn’t know about. A-and that scares me...”

Evan gulps. He hates talking about his feelings. He hates feeling vulnerable and out there to be picked at by vultures. He used to let it just eat away at him. Keeping this vulnerable side away from every friend and family member in the vicinity.

Evan liked being the annoying friend. The friend that trolls others. That has a good time, that doesn’t let his emotions get the best of him. The Canadian of the group. He likes being that expectation, and he hates being in the position where he is now. Ranting to a close friend because he’s too scared about these new and unexplainable feelings. Evan was weak, and he knew it.

“Who do you feel these feelings for? Or at?” Moo quietly muses back to Evan. Softly, as if any misstep would have Evan scampering back into the woods with his moose brethren. And it would. Evan let out a shaky breath.

“Delirious, its... um Delirious. I feel it when it has something to do with him...”

Moo responds with a soft hum in return.

“I think... What you’re feeling is jealousy.” Moo concludes. Evan starts to sputter, trying and grasping for an excuse, of any kind.

“-no, i mean- EVAN.” Evan shuts up at Moo’s loud paternal tone. Looking blankly up into the ceiling, like a pouting child.

“Evan, Jealousy isn’t exclusively romantic. Many people feel jealous of other people who click well with their friends. It’s very human to worry about being replaced. That your friends are gonna click better with someone else. Or wont want to hang out as much. Jealousy isn’t the best emotion to experience and frankly I was jealous of you, because you never had to experience it, as ironic as it is.” Moo rants gently.

“Delirious is one of your greatest friends, if not your best friend. Nobody can deny that you two work together so well on screen and off. I am not at all surprised that your first experience with jealousy is due to him. You don’t have to panic, this is normal. Expected even. It sucks, it really does, but as one of your close friends that cares probably too much about your mental health. You can come to me at any time to talk about this, or anything else that bothers you.”

Evan nods, before loosely remembering that this is indeed a phone call, and no matter how aggressively he nods his head, Moo will not know that he has even did so. Instead he lets out an exhausted ‘yeah’. And excuses himself to get himself lunch.

Hanging up he looks loosely and exhausted to his ceiling.

Jealousy Huh?

 

 


	2. Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon likes to overthink. And honestly mood.

Jonathan just wanted to have a good time. YouTube is his job, his hobby and sadly recently, his social life. He was lucky that he could live his life by playing video games and telling a bunch of cheeky jokes to his friends and the internet

But despite YouTube being such a big part of his life he still valued his privacy. He still had yet to show his face to his channel, and even yet to reveal himself to his friends.

The only person that knows of how he looks like is Luke. Since he had dated his sister a couple years back. If it weren’t for that Jon probably wouldn’t have shown Luke his face either.

Jon didn’t really have anything to hide. No weird scars or burn marks, no awkward birthmarks or anything. Jon was a rather average looking guy with short dark brown hair and average blue eyes. There really was nothing to hide when it came down to it, he could have exposed himself very early on in his YouTube career and there would have been no improvement, no surprise. No change. Jon was sure of this.

What it came down to is that Jon did not like cameras on him. He just appears to cease functioning when a camera is pointed in his direction. His words slurring together more than usual, a weird stutter that appears, an anxious wobble to his hands. Jon was camera shy. Which was really ironic due to his boisterous and comical personality offscreen. He had many of friends who would comment on it, telling him how good he would be at entertainment, and Luke (who was still dating his sister at the time) had first suggested him to YouTube.

So overall Jon didn’t have anything to hide. It was more like he was incapable of doing anything else, and he resorted to meeting his friends in person, rather than over a screen.

However, this concept of him “hiding” his identity had spiraled into territory he had yet to approach on the internet. Many fans demanded to see his face, and would pester him daily about a face reveal. Some had created theories of him having scars, or a facial deformity. Other even created this persona for him. What they hypothesized what was on the other side of the mask. Some even theorized he was a serial killer, and hiding his identity would preserve his cover. And as this community grew, so did Jon’s apathy.

He loved his community’s creativity. Their theory’s and story’s. He loved how that build worlds revolving around him. No matter how conceited it sounds. Jon was amazed at what people were capable of, and really did not want to hinder or stop that creativity from forming. So instead he continued the “hidden” identity playing into the fans theories. Sending little nods to their creativity. People loved it, and so did he.

But there was still times like these where Jon would get frustrated he hadn’t at least revealed himself to his friends. Because every time he sees some sort of video of them all meeting up or hanging out together at a con he feels left out. Like they are all hanging out with each other and he wasn’t invited.

He knew that mindset was ridiculous, he was always invited to these get together’s just about everybody that is going spams him to either convince him to come, or to see if he is already coming. He knows he could always just tag along with Luke. It wasn’t hard to get there. But for some reason, Jon had a hard time convincing himself of going to these events. It was always “Buddy couldn’t be left alone for that long” or “I need to save the cash for rent this month.” Something ridiculous that always held him back, and he didn’t know why.

Actually, he knew exactly why. He was nervous. He was stupidly nervous that somehow, showing his friends his face would change their entire dynamic. Or even the way they saw him. Jon knew it was dumb, but he always made excuses when PAX came around, and instead stayed home with Buddy and an unhealthy amount of pizza.

Today, Jon was doing just that. Sitting on the couch, holding buddy’s chops in his hands and looking into the sweet dog’s brown eyes. His closest companion giving him judging looks as he wallowed in self pity. It wasn’t actually time for PAX yet, but Jon was following his old tradition of coming up with excuses as to why he couldn’t go this year.

He considered money, Would he even have enough to go this year? He could always rent a room with Luke, but if he didn’t have enough to support himself over there he shouldn’t go. Not to mention buddy cant just stay in North Carolina while Jon was so far away. He could always put Buddy in a pet inn, but after hearing so many horror stories, he doesn’t trust anybody with his annoying dog. So if he did go, he would have to rent a place that allows pitbulls which will be even more expensive.

Buddy was an unfortunate breed, because of the stereotypes and history that his been built upon pitbulls it makes a lot of thing difficult since quite a lot of people hold a grudge against them. Jon found that fact particularly devastating. Considering how buddy was such a friendly and adorable annoyance. Regardless, Jon refused to let Buddy just stay here alone, even if its just for a weekend. Either Buddy was gonna join him or he wasn’t going to go in the first place.

It was at that moment that Jon’s phone buzzed beside his head. Lazily Jon picks up his phone slowly unlocking it and reading over the messages that were sent his way.

 

**Banana Bus Squad**

 

**WhatTeam?** : Welcome to the first ever meeting of this years “Convince Delirious to come to PAX” Hello and welcome the accused to the stand.

**Clussy** : no

**MOOM** : What’s the excuse this year Del?

**Clussy** : Don’t wanna leave Buddy behind.

**WhatTeam?** : Just stay over here, Kino and him will get along great

**Clussy** : I won’t have enough to make that month’s rent and the plane ride.

**Luiuiuiui** : Then start saving

**Clussy** : You don’t even upload anymore????

**Luiuiuiui** : Yea, and i still go more than you, pussy fuck

**Clussy** : >:O

**Clussy** : What if I just don’t wanna go? :/

**ThiccDicc** : you do

**Clussy** : Who’s even coming this year :?

**BatOwl** : The whole squad

**WhatTeam?** : Its the first time in a long while.

**Terrorist** : Oi ya cunts, why you gotta spam me fuckin fone at 1 in the cocksuckin’ morning.

**Milk** : Not our fault that you suck.

**SmallerThanAverageMan** : Not everybody lives in thewest ya fucks

**WhatTeam?** : Anyway, Del. Everyone is gonna be staying in my house so you wouldn’t have to worry about getting a hotel room. And you’re fully welcome to bring buddy as long as he dosen’t make a fuckin mess.

**IrishBastard** : Why can’t I bring Joe and Tony? :(

**WhatTeam?** : Because your fucking dogs will destroy everything in my house.

**Clussy** : Idk sounds like a sausage fest to me...16 guys in one house?? Yeesh

**BatOwl** : To be fair, Tyler and I are splitting up the group, There will be 8 in his house and 8 in mine. We’ll all meet up at the convention or go to each others house to hang out.

**BatOwl** : You don’t even have to go to the convention if you don’t wan’t to. You’re fully allowed to just stay at Tyler’s house with the dogs. I’m sure some of the other guys are just coming to hang out and not for the convention.

**Clussy** : probably not guys, sorry

**WhatTeam?** : think about it.

**BatOwl** : at least think about it, you have a few months

**WhatTeam?** : well get you you clown fuck.

 

Jon sighed. So his friends decided to start early this year. He turned to buddy who was now lying spread across his lap. Jon gently scratches the dogs stomach, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling.

“I don’t know Buddy. It’s just so tempting...”

Buddy replies with an annoyed exhale.

“I **know** I’m being a pussy dude. I just can’t...”

Buddy sits up into Jons lap, giving Jon such exhausted eyes and Jon returns the look.

“There’s no way you don’t know what I’m saying right now dude.”


End file.
